


The Trials of a Jedi

by mountainofschist



Series: Hope [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: This is the story of a young Jedi named Wilhu Leh'ke and her squad of clone troopers during the clone wars. It will follow them from the Battle of Geonosis up until Order 66... and maybe beyond?? I'm also diverting from canon a bit and I had Rex start as part of Lighting Squad before becoming a Captain.





	1. The Battle of Geonosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I've been working on this fic for over a year but recently decided to rewrite it. These are the rewritten chapters, I hope you enjoy them!

          CT-7566 smiled under his helmet. _I can’t believe that we’re finally being deployed!_ Plus _we get to fight next to a_ Jedi _on Geonosis_!  
CT-7567 walked up to him, “Why is your helmet on? We’re not being deployed for another two hours.”  
7566 shrugged and took off his helmet saying, “I don’t know Rex. I guess I’m just really excited.”  
Rex smiled and clapped 7566 on the shoulder and said, “We’re all excited Storm.”  
As Rex spoke, Storm got orders to head down to the docking bay. Storm stiffened and let out a shout, “Roll call!” Lightning Squad scrambled into a line. “Rex!”  
“Roger!”  
“Kai!”  
“Roger!”  
“Deadeye!”  
“Roger!”  
“Crash!”  
“Roger!”  
“Clutz!”  
“Roger!”  
Storm let out a sigh before saying the last name, “CT-7571!”  
“Roger!”  
Crash walked up to the unnamed clone, “71, why haven’t you picked your name yet? You said you would have it by the time we deployed.”  
71 scratched his head, “I don’t know… I just haven’t found one I like.”  
Storm chimed in, a note of urgency in his voice. “We need to get to the docking bay.” Lightning Squad lined up and marched to the docking bay.

 

          When they reached the bay, a padawan walked up to Storm and smiled, saying, “My name’s Wilhu Leh’ke, I’m your Commander.”  
The Squad quickly saluted her. “Sir!”  
She furrowed her brow and clenched her jaw, “At ease troopers.”  
They relaxed and Storm cleared his throat, “Would you prefer to be called Ma’am?”  
Wilhu visibly relaxed while smiling, “Yes, thank you…”  
“I’m Storm,” He motioned to the rest of his troops, “this is Rex, Kai, Deadeye, Crash, Clutz, and 71”  
Wilhu walked down the line and stopped at 71. “Why don’t you have a name yet 71?”  
He shrugged, “I haven’t found one I like.”  
Wilhu gave him a megawatt smile, “It’s time to go. Maybe you can find one today.” The squad put on their helmets and jumped into the gunship after Commander Leh’ke.

 

          The dusty wind swirled into and around the gunship as it hovered over the drop zone. Wilhu flipped out and flung the nearby droids away with a massive force push. She ignited her lightsaber and drove it into the chest of a super battle droid. She sent the dead droid flying back, taking out four more droids before it landed in a smoldering heap. She looked back at the stunned clones still standing on the ship, “Are you guys going to join the party or just watch?” Storm shook his head and motioned for the clones to move. Lightning Squad jumped out and ran out into the fray. The Commander was dozens of feet ahead of the clones. She tore through the droids, her white robes were no more than a blur against the dull sand. She was an unstoppable and destructive force to be reckoned with. She suddenly leaped into the air and kicked a grenade back at the droid that threw it.  
It was destroyed when the grenade exploded and Storm whistled as the droid’s arm landed at his feet. “She’s… somethin’.”  
Rex chuckled next to him, “You’re certainly right, Sarge.”  
“She’s just a Padawan, Imagine what it’s like to fight with a Knight or Master.” 71 said, a wistful note in his voice.  
Wilhu backed up to them, still deflecting blaster bolts, “Gentlemen, I’m flattered by your kind words, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would fight instead of gossiping like teenage girls.”  
Storm took a grenade from Clutz and lobbed it into a cluster of droids, “Don’t worry, Commander. These Clankers won’t know what hit ‘em!”  
Wilhu smiled and rolled to the side. Storm’s eyes widened as he watched her lightsaber fly from her hand in an arch, taking out the droids closest to them. Wilhu stood from the roll and caught her lightsaber. “That’s good new, Sergeant.” Storm lifted his blaster back up to his eye and started to fire on the droids. Wilhu forged ahead, with her clones right behind her. They were all thrown back as a grenade exploded in front of them. Wilhu stood, cursing as she patted out her burning robes. “Is everyone okay?” She deflected the bolts in front of the clones as they gathered themselves back together.  
“Sarge, you’re wounded!” Kai shouted when he noticed the scarlet blood trail in the pale sand that followed Storm.  
The Sergeant stood, grabbing his blaster, “I’m fine, let’s keep going. We have to complete the mission.”  
Commander Leh’ke looked back at him, admiration sparking in her stormy, gray eyes. Lightning squad plowed ahead, taking out every droid that dared to cross their path. The Commander suddenly shouted, “There’s the command center we need to take out!” It was a squat rusty building that seemed to be deserted. Clutz ran to the door and attempted to get them to open.  
“They’ve been sealed from the inside, I have to blast it open!” Wilhu gave him a nod of approval and he started to set the charges.  
Storm turned to Rex, smiling under his helmet. “Why did we let Clutz be the explosives expert?”  
“Because that’s the only thing he doesn’t screw up.” Rex jokingly shouted. The world began to swim in front of Storm’s eyes and he started to fall. Rex quickly caught him as the doors blew open.

 

          “KAI!” Rex screamed as he struggled to control Storm's fall.  
The medic came sprinting over, “We need to get him inside.”  
Rex hoisted his leader over his shoulder and ran into the center. He walked into a side room right off of the main doors and laid Storm down on the floor.  
As he turned away Storm grabbed his wrist, “If I die, you’re in charge.”  
Rex nodded, “Yes Sir.” Storm dropped Rex’s arm, leaving a bloody handprint behind. Rex ran out of the room to find Clutz. “What do you need me to do?”  
Clutz gave him a hand full of grenades. “I need you to place these through this quadrant. You need to place them in that places that will do the most damage.” Rex nodded and started to place the explosives.

 

          Kai bent over Storm and looked at his wounded arm. “I need to take off your armor.” Storm just nodded, his eyelids drooping as he continued to lose blood. Kai winced as he took off Storm’s armor. “Sir, there’s several pieces of shrapnel embedded in your arm and you’re bleeding profusely. I need to stop the bleeding if you’re going to make it off this damn sand pit.”  
As Kai spoke, the Commander walked in, “The charges are set and we need to go.”  
Kai shook his head, “Storm isn’t going anywhere until I get this bleeding under control.”  
Wilhu studied Storm’s arm and ignited her lightsaber. She took a calming breath before pushing the dark blue lightsaber blade into his arm, cauterizing the wound. She screwed her eyes shut as Storm writhed in pain underneath her. She pulled the blade out and let out her breath as Storm’s body relaxed.  
Kai looked at Storm’s arm “Good job, Commander, the bleeding’s stopped, we can go.” He hoisted Storm up and they limped out of the center. Clutz pushed the detonator and the command center blew up behind them.  
Clutz took Storm from Kai as the medic stumbled under the Sergeant’s weight, “I’ve got him, you’ve never been much of a heavy lifter anyways."  
71 took Storm’s left arm and helped Clutz carry him. “You aren’t either.”  
Commander Leh’ke stood in front of the injured man, blocking bolt after bolt as Lightning squad began the slow procession to the pickup location.

           The gunship was in sight when an advanced dwarf spider droid came over the ridge. Everyone but Wilhu, Clutz, Storm, and 71 had made it to the ship. The group made one last mad dash for the gunship, desperately trying to beat the droid. The spider droid fired and there was a crater where the clones and Jedi had been.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a new part of Padawan Leh'ke that Nobody has seen before. Will the aftermath of The Battle of Geonosis prove to be too much for our young Jedi, or will she be forced to find a new way to cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did. I apologise in advance for any errors, I'm a noob at this stuff. Thanks for reading!

_Guys! Get out of there!”_  Storm’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, only to be stopped by a blinding pain in his side. 71 stood up from a nearby chair.  Storm blinked a few times, waiting for his eyes to adjust. The right side of 71’s armor was varying shades of black and gray while his left side was still a pristine white. “71, what happened to your armor?”   
He gave Storm a weak smile, “It was burned in the blast, the name’s Blackout, now.” Storm nodded and sank back into the bed, the pain threatening to consume him. Blackout grew serious again. “Sir, I’m so sorry... You lost your right arm and leg. You also suffered burns on your right side and face."  
Storm felt despair threatening to take over. “Clutz? Did… Did he make it?”  
Blackout sat down with a thunk. “He was vaporized by the blast.” Storm took a shaky breath, fighting back tears.  
“Is everyone else okay?”  
Blackout nodded. “For the most part, the Commander has some nasty burns and a couple broken ribs, but other than that we’re all fine.”  
Storm took a deep breath before lifting his sheets and letting out a strangled sob when he saw his body’s condition. His right arm was gone at the shoulder and right leg was gone below the knee. He laid back and closed the eye that was not covered in bandages. He opened his eye when he heard Blackout shuffle his feet and clear his throat.  
“ On a more positive note… we’ve been inducted into the 501st.”    
Storm smiled and murmured, “Blue has always been my favorite color.”  
Blackout looked away as the medical droid came in and said, “It’s time to attach CT-7566’s mechanical limbs.” It turned to Blackout. “Please wait outside CT-7571.” After Blackout left, Storm felt an I.V. inserted into his arm. His ears started to ring as the world swirled around him, he felt a pull towards sleep but briefly fought it before slipping out of consciousness.

 

         Wilhu sighed as she stared at the ceiling of her quarters in the Jedi Temple. _I wish that Master Lehpa hadn’t given me these days off. I have nothing to do, the medical droid hasn’t cleared me for service yet, Kai and Rex are on a mission, Crash has locked himself in his quarters and Blackout is in the infirmary with Storm._ Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of the injured clone. _I should have seen that spider droid coming. My stupidity killed Clutz and maimed Storm. What the hell am I doing leading a squad of clones? This was my first mission in charge of a squad and now half of us are benched. Am I really meant to lead these Clones? I’m not even a Knight yet, I should be, but I failed my trials. Did the Council let me stay, just to torture me?_

 

          Wilhu let her growing anger consume her and she felt her mind start to go to a dark place that turned her body to ice. Wilhu closed her eyes and leaned into the darkness, her mind was calmed as it surrounded her and threatened to pull her deeper. She felt her body ripple with power as the new sensations flowed through her body. Wilhu closed her eyes even tighter and reached her mind out, searching for more of this mysterious power. She screamed and closed off her mind when a pair of yellow eyes started to burn into her eyelids. Goosebumps covered her body as an ominous voice echoed in her head.  
_“Yes, young padawan. Lean into your hatred, let it consume you and you will have unimaginable power.”_  
Wilhu felt her body relax and her mind started to reach back out to the darkness, _“Who are you and what is this power? I’ve never felt anything like it.”_    
The voice let out a cackle before responding. _“I am Nobody, I only want to help you strengthen your connection to the force.”_  
“How can you help me without physically training me? Master Lehpa says that our body is an essential connection to the force.”    
The voice softly tutted before answering Wilhu’s question. _“Young padawan, the force is so much more than just a connection between your body and the universe. It is living in us and around us. Those of us who are lucky enough to be able to tap into the force are divided into Jedi and Sith, two extremes of light and dark. I, however, am the border between the light and dark, the gray area that both sides are too afraid to travel to. Other Jedi have tried to follow my teachings, but they were too weak and they were consumed by the darkness. I can feel the strength in you that none of them had. You can join me in limbo between the light and dark, where you will become the most powerful force user in the galaxy.”_  
“But the Council says that Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One. How can we both be the most powerful force users?”    
Wilhu flinched as the voice took on a more menacing tone. _“Skywalker is weak! His heart and head are consumed by love and hatred. They betray him and as long as he is in love with that woman, he will never become as powerful as you will be. I will never teach Skywalker, his teachings are already claimed by the Jedi and the Sith.”_  
 _"Anakin is not being taught by the Sith! He’s the best Jedi I know!”_  
 _“Child, you are so naive, Skywalker is nothing but a young boy whose ego has been foolishly kindled by your Council. Trust in me, child, and your destiny will come true.”_    
Wilhu hesitated, her mind torn in two, _“Alright, I trust you, Master.”_  
“Excellent.” The voice cooed, dripping like honey. _“The first thing you must do is let go of your emotions, but not in the way the Jedi have taught you. They tell you to suppress them, but  I want you to embrace them. Fear is a natural thing, along with love. Only when you use both, can you successfully tread between the light and dark. I want you to work on this while you are healing…”_ The voice trailed off. _“Your master is coming and I must go or else she will sense me. Good luck Padawan Leh’ke.”_ The voice was gone just as quickly as it appeared.  
Wilhu grunted as her body fell back into her bed, along with the rest of the items in her room. _I was floating! I was lifting everything in this room! Nobody's right, I am more powerful than I ever imagined!_  

 

          Wilhu was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. She sat up with a groan and shouted. “Come in!” Master Lehpa walked in, followed by a droid.  
Master Lehpa’s eyes drifted across Wilhu’s room, taking in the toppled furniture and scattered clothing. “What happened in here?”  
Wilhu rubbed the back of her neck, “I was meditating. I’ll clean it all up.” Wilhu’s heart skipped a beat as something flashed across her Master’s eyes.  
“I have a gift for you.” A glossy black and blue R2 unit rolled out from behind her. “Her name is R2-S8. Your parents sent her to me when they heard that you fought during the Battle of Geonosis.”  
Wilhu smiled at the droid, but her mind was still absorbed in her previous conversation. “Did they say anything else? I haven’t heard from them since I was a youngling.”  
Master Lehpa shook her head. “Not much more, I’m sorry. You know that they weren’t happy when you decided to train as a Jedi but, they still love you and want you to come see them on Mandalore. Your father started working with Duchess Satine, much to your mother’s dislike. Your mother has always been… attached to your Clan’s violent history, and the Duchess’ exile of all warriors did not sit well with her.”  
Wilhu nodded, deep in thought. “Thank you Master, for the droid, she’s remarkable.” Wilhu put her hand on the droid’s golden dome, her face dark with something that Master Lehpa has never seen. Wilhu slowly straightened and flashed her master an incredibly warm smile, even though her eyes looked dead, “I am on my way to the infirmary to get my bandages changed and after that I’m planning on visiting Storm. Would you like to come with me?”  
Master Lehpa shook her head and said, “I’m sorry, I can’t, the council is still getting everything back in order after Geonosis. We lost a lot of good Jedi that day.” She started to turn, but stopped halfway. “Be careful around Storm, don’t forget that attachments are forbidden.”  
As Master Lehpa walked away, Padawan Leh’ke could sense concern pulsing from the older Jedi. _I’ll do my best, Master..._

 

          Wilhu sat upon the cold, metal table as the medical droid whirred around her.  
“Your burns and ribs are healing on schedule, but they would heal much faster if you would let us use a bacta tank, Padawan Leh’ke.”  
Wilhu shook her head, “No, bacta tanks make me feel sick. Will you put that I will never allow the use of a bacta tank in my file.”  
The droid turned away, “Yes, Padawan Leh’ke, but that is highly illogical. If your wounds are severe enough, you could die without the use of a bacta tank.”  
Wilhu sighed, “Fine, you can only use a bacta tank if my wounds are life-threatening.”  
The droid nodded, “The note has been put in your file, you are free to go Padawan Leh’ke.”  
Wilhu slid off the table, wincing as she put her robes back on, quickly followed by her cloak. She started to walk out of the room before shooting her arm out, the lightsaber that she had forgotten on the bench flew into her hand and she clipped it to her belt.

 

          Wilhu smiled when she saw Blackout standing in front of the door to a med bay. “How’re you doing today Blackout?”  
He smiled back, “Better than I was yesterday, Commander. Storm woke up about an hour ago, they’re attaching his new limbs now. How’re you doing, I can see that you’re walking a little stiff.”  
Wilhu nodded, “These burns aren’t nearly as bad as a lightsaber cut but they’re still a pain in the butt and my ribs are just an inconvenience. Will you tell me when Storm wakes up again?” The clone nodded and saluted as Wilhu walked away.

 

          Wilhu walked into her chambers and shrugged her dark gray robe off, throwing it over a chair. She kicked her black boots off and tossed her lightsaber onto her nightstand. She walked over to the small mirror on the wall and studied her face. Her light-brown skin was still parted by an ugly scar on her cheek from a training session gone wrong. Her jet black hair was slightly tousled and her padawan braid was still attached to her head. She couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her reflection. Something overcame her as she stared into her eyes. They looked the same, except for small yellow flecks showing up in the gray irises. She saw them flash full yellow before she screwed them shut. When she opened them again, the flecks were still there, but they were less unsettling. Wilhu tore her eyes from the mirror and took her tunic off before sitting down and putting her head in her hands. Wilhu calmed her shaking hands by taking deep breaths despite her aching ribs. She laid back and put one arm under her head and rested her other hand on her bandage covered burns. She could feel the slight warmth pulsating from the injured skin and it grounded her soaring mind.  
_Who is the voice, they said that they are nobody, should I call them that? Or did they say that so that I can tell Master Lehpa that  I am training with nobody and not have to lie?  I want to know who this person is and why my eyes are changing. Does it have to do with walking in limbo? Or have I just never noticed the flecks…_  
Wilhu was snapped out of her thoughts as Blackout hailed her on the coms.  
“Commander, Storm is awake and Rex and Kai are back from their mission!”  
Wilhu sat up and picked up the com, “Thanks for letting me know, I’ll be over there shortly.”  
“Roger that!”  
The buzzing coming from the com died and Wilhu set it back down on the nightstand. She stood and redressed herself before walking out of her room. A few moments later she stomped back in and grabbed her lightsaber. _I’ve GOT to stop forgetting this stupid thing!_

          Wilhu stopped at the door before walking into the small med bay. “Good afternoon, boys!” The clones quickly saluted the padawan.  
“Good afternoon, Commander.”  
Wilhu smiled back, her heart aching at the glint coming from Storm’s cybernetic arm. “It’s good to see you up and smiling, Storm.” He smiled back and Wilhu could swear that she saw a blush light up his cheeks. She blinked hard and it was gone. She walked up to the squad as they continued their conversation.  
“Can you believe it? He was amazing!” Kai ranted.  
Wilhu cleared her throat, “I’m sorry, but who did what?”  
Kai turned around, “Rex saved everyone on the mission! There was a destroyer droid and Rex just charged it and ripped it’s head clean off! It was amazing!”  
Rex clapped Kai over the shoulder, “You weren’t too shabby, yourself!” He wrapped his arm around Kai’s neck, “This dork took out over a third of the clankers!” Wilhu smiled.  
_Maybe these guys will help me become the leader I need to be. What if this is my new teamwork trial? It can’t be, can it? Surely the Council wouldn’t endanger lives for my trials…_  
She focused back on the conversation as Kai cheered, “We’re getting Jaig Eyes!”  
Wilhu beamed at the pair of clones, “That’s amazing!” Her smiled dimmed when she saw the darkness in Storm’s eye. “Maybe you guys, should head to 79’s to celebrate.”  
Blackout smiled and pulled his brothers after him, “You’re right, Commander. Tonight is perfect for a trip to 79’s!”  
Wilhu smiled as the troopers blundered out of the room, she turned back to Storm and her heart dropped instantly. “Storm… I’m so sorry. This is all my fault, I should have sensed the spider droid coming. If I could go back, Clutz would be standing here instead of me.”  
Storm reached out and Wilhu flinched as his cold metal hand wrapped around her’s. “Commander, it’s fine. This is what we’re made for, we’re bred to go out there and complete the mission, no matter what. Clutz died a hero’s death and I couldn’t ask for anything better for my brother.”  
Wilhu smiled and squeezed his hand back, “Thank you, Sergeant.” Storm grew uneasy as Wilhu’s eyes grew dark, “I’m going to travel to my homeworld for a few days, while I am on medical leave. I have some things that I need to sort out before our next mission.”  
Storm nodded and let go of her hand, “I understand, Commander. May I ask where your homeworld is?”  
“Mandalore, I’m Clan Leh’ke, House Kryze.”  
Storm smiled, “I think I’m Mandalorian, Jango claimed to have been born on Concord Dawn. I guess I’ll never know though. He’s dead.”  
Wilhu gave him a sympathetic smile, “I kinda understand how you feel, I haven’t seen my parents in 17 years. I was five when Master Lehpa found me during a mission to Mandalore, I barely remember my parents but, I know that their names are Tak and Peyma.”  
“I hope that you find what you’re looking for, Commander.” He laid back into the bed, exhaustion softening his features.  
Wilhu put her hand on his forearm, “I’m going to let you sleep. I’ll see you when I get back from Mandalore.” Wilhu walked away from Storm, her boots clicking on the metal floors as worry started to rise in her.  
_“Good, my apprentice. Let the worry flow through you, don’t let it stop you from doing what you must.”_ Nobody whispered into her mind’s ear.  
Wilhu pulled up her hood against the blinding lights shining from the ceiling. Countless clones passed her, each giving her a wary look as they tried to discern her shadowy features, they all looked away as Wilhu’s glowing yellow eyes bore into their souls.  
_“Excellent, Padawan Leh’ke. Let them fear you, it only makes you stronger.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on validation so please leave comments and kudos!


	3. Betrayal

         Wilhu waved to Master Lehpa as she pulled away from the temple. She weaved through the bustling traffic of Coruscant and out of the planets atmosphere, “R2-S8, plot a course for Mandalore.” The droid beeped in reply and the hyperdrive kicked into gear. Wilhu leaned back into her seat and started to meditate. She cleared her mind and instead of looking for the darkness, she looked for the light. She felt warmth build inside of her, starting at her heart and slowly radiating out. A vision flashed through her mind as the light encased her.

        She was standing in a city square, talking to an auburn haired man whose hair was glowing in a brilliant sunset. His voice was warm and his eyes were kind, but Wilhu could see sadness deep in their emerald depths. The scene quickly switched to a cliff overlooking a lake, peace filled Wilhu as she watched the sun set behind the distant mountain range. That peace was quickly shattered as she fell from a crashing ship and landed in a small hut with two crying babies. Next she was walking around the temple, the world around her was impossibly cold for Coruscant and several of the Jedi stared at her, fear lighting their eyes. It changed to her standing next to Master Lehpa and a Padawan in green and black clone armor. Lehpa shouted at them to run as she ignited her lightsaber. It switched to Wilhu standing around a funeral pyre with the Padawan, and two squads of clones, one was clad with black and blue armor while the other had black and green. The last scene was Wilhu in a large home with three children running around her. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her and the figure kissed her neck from behind. Wilhu’s heart raced at the spark that coursed through her body due to the small touch. Wilhu was filled with dread as a slightly familiar metallic hand moved from her waist and brushed hair from her face, she slowly turned her head and saw Storm’s blue-hazel eyes staring back at her, love making them dance in the early morning light.

 

         Wilhu broke herself out of the vision with a scream as her ship left hyperspace. R2-S8 let out a string of beeps to tell Wilhu that they had arrived at Mandalore. She took back control of her ship and steered it towards the dome that contained Mandalore's capital city, Sundari. She carefully set her ship down on a landing pad and hopped out, motioning for R2-S8 to follow. She dipped her head to a group of guards that came to greet her. “Welcome to Sundari, Master Jedi. We weren't expecting you.” Wilhu shook her head, most people greeted all Jedi as masters, and at this case, Wilhu felt flattered but knew that she had to correct them. “ Thank you for the kind greeting, but I am not a master. Simply call me Padawan Wilhu.” She worried at her lip as the captain studied her. _Does he know who I am? Most Mandalorians don't like Jedi, maybe he's just apprehensive. Should I have told him my last name? Do my parents even want other people to know that I am a Jedi?_ She was drawn from her worry as the captain asked another question, “Can I do anything to help you?” Wilhu nodded, “ I'm here to visit Tak and Peyma Leh’ke. I’m an old friend of theirs.” The captain saluted the Jedi, “Certainly, I’ll take you to Councilman Leh’ke’s home personally.” _He’s a Councilman, no wonder Mom was upset._

 

         Wilhu followed the captain to his shuttle and they flew towards the center of Sundari. He stopped at large apartment and motioned for Wilhu to go ahead of him. Wilhu dipped her head and stepped off and onto the sidewalk. R2-S8 let out a string of beeps and followed after Wilhu. Wilhu turned around and looked at the droid, “You’ve been here before?”

The droid replied, a little more upbeat this time.

Wilhu smiled and looked up at the building. “You’ve worked with the Leh’ke’s for two decades. That means that I knew you all of those years ago.” Wilhu’s eyes moved to the door as a woman walked out. She was tall with brown skin and graying black hair. She crossed her arms. “Captain, how can I help you? If this Jedi is looking for my husband, he’s with the Duchess right now.” Wilhu bowed to her mother. “No, Ma’am. I’m here to see you.” Wilhu motioned to R2-S8. “I received a gift from you and I wanted to thank you in person.”

Peyma’s green eyes lit up with recognition, “Wilhu… is that you?”

Wilhu gave her mother a dazzling smile and wrapped her up in a warm hug. The Captain bowed to the two women. “Have a lovely stay in Sundari, Padawan Wilhu.” He walked back on his speeder and was gone in a flash.

Wilhu looked back to her mother, “That was weird.”

Peyma smiled. “That was Xedth Asuk. Your cousin from my side.”

Wilhu narrowed her eyes as a memory flashed through her head. She was about four and she was lifting a small boy with brilliant auburn hair in the air. She gasped, _It’s him! He’s the man from my vision… does that mean all of it is going to come true?_ She looked back to her mother and nodded, “I remember him.”

“What else is wrong?”

“Can we talk about it inside?”

Her mother nodded and led Wilhu into their home.

 

         Wilhu spun in a circle, taking in every aspect of the apartment. More memories unearthed themselves from the depths of her mind and she felt a smile building on her lips. “Before I came here, I was worried because I didn’t have any memories from Mandalore. I remember so much now…” She looked down as Peyma sat on a soft couch. Wilhu sat next to her mother.

“On my way here, I decided to meditate. I had a vision and Xedth was in it.”

Peyma nodded, “What else was in your vision?”

Wilhu took a deep breath before explaining the terrifying vision.

Peyma nodded, taking in all in. “So you think all of this is going to come true? Do you know of any black clone troopers yet? And have you seen the padawan?”

Wilhu shook her head. “No, but I  haven’t seen many younglings lately. I’ve been healing.”

Peyma’s eyes grew dark with worry. “What happened?”

“On our way back to the gunship on Geonosis, three of my clones and I were hit by an advanced spider droid. Clutz was killed, Storm lost his arm and leg and I broke my ribs and was burned.”

“So the cybernetic arm part has already come true.”

Wilhu nodded, “Yeah, but it wasn’t exactly the same as his current arm. It was modeled after ARC trooper armor, and right now, he’s just a normal sergeant.”

Peyma’s eyes flashed, “He’s a sergeant, huh?”

Wilhu rolled her eyes, “Mom! Yes, he’s a sergeant because he’s the leader of Lightning Squad. It doesn’t matter though, I’m a commander.”

Peyma smiled at Wilhu, “I was just teasing you and your prophetic husband. You’re already a commander? No offense, but you’re just a padawan.”

Wilhu nodded. “No offense taken, I’ve asked myself the same questions, but it’s regulation for a padawan to be a commander and when they’re made a Jedi they become a general. The Council members are high generals though, so they outrank everyone.”

“My daughter, the Jedi Commander…” Peyma whispered, pride glowing in her eyes. She leaned forward and hugged Wilhu. “I’m so sorry that I was mad at you for leaving. Your father insisted on it because he wanted you to be raised in a calm environment away from my Clan and House.”

“Mom, what is your Clan and House?” Wilhu asked into her mother’s neck.

“Clan Asuk, House Vizsla. Everyone in my Clan and House were exiled except for Xedth and I. Your father convinced for the Duchess to allow me to stay because we were engaged to be married and Xedth was only a toddler, so he did not know violence.”

Wilhu squeezed her mother tighter, “I’m so sorry. I hope that one day, our family can return to Mandalore.”

Peyma relaxed into Wilhu’s arms. “Me too.”

 

         Wilhu smiled as she looked out from the balcony of her parent’s apartment in Sundari. She pulled the comlink off of her belt and contacted her Master.

Master Lehpa answered immediately, sounding slightly worried. “Wilhu, I did not expect to hear from you so soon. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine Master, I just wanted to tell you that I made it to Mandalore safe and sound.” Wilhu stated before thinking of a question. “How did you find me during your mission?”

She heard her master sigh before answering. “I didn’t. Your father contacted the temple and asked them to send a Jedi to pick you up and train you as a Jedi.”

Wilhu nodded before realizing that her master couldn’t see the gesture. “Oh, so it was my dad…”

“Wilhu, I’m sorry that I lied. Your father asked me to say that I found you during a mission.”

“It’s okay, you’re not the one who ripped your daughter away from her family.” Wilhu closed her eyes and tears welled up in them. “Thank you for telling me, Master.” She didn’t wait for her Master’s reply before terminating the call. She put the comlink back on her belt and walked

inside to her father’s study.

 

         Wilhu opened the solid metal doors that lead into Tak’s study and gasped at what she saw inside. It was a cozy room with actual books lining the walls. There was a large wooden desk in the middle with a soft leather chair pushed into the leg cavity. Several pictures hung on the walls, the same four people in all of them. She stopped in front of the one closest to her, it was her father holding Xedth’s hand while standing next to Peyma holding an infant Wilhu. The next picture seemed to be the same, but a couple of years later. Her eyes were drawn to a picture of her using the Force to lift Xedth in the air. _It’s my memory!_ Wilhu studied her and Xedth’s faces, they were both cackling in laughter.  The last picture she looked at was of a family portrait too. For a second Wilhu thought that Tak had accidentally put up two of the same, until she noticed how old Xedth was in the photo. He looked to be about 9 years old, yet Peyma was holding an infant in her arms. _Who is that? Do I have a sibling?_ She whirled around as the doors opened behind her. A light skinned man with graying brown hair stood in the doorway, shock contorting his face.

“May I help you, Jedi?”

Wilhu walked closer to her father, “Do you really not recognise me?”

Confusion replaced the shock on his face. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ve met you before.”  
Wilhu jabbed her finger at the pictures. “Really? Because your walls say differently!”

Tak looked down at his feet. “Wilhu, I’m sorry… ”

“DON’T!” Wilhu roared. She stepped closer and jabbed her finger into his chest. “You don’t get to send me away at _five years old_ and then try to apologize 17 years later! Why didn’t you let my Master tell me the truth? Why did you _lie_?”

Tak looked up to his daughter, tears shining in his eyes. Wilhu’s breath hitched when she saw the familiar gray of her own eyes staring back at her.

“Wilhu, your eyes…”

“WHAT!” She snapped back, unable to control herself.

“They’re yellow.”

Wilhu screwed her eyes shut and turned away from her father. She stiffened when Nobody started to talk to her.

_Wilhu, you must calm down. You’re too angry, you’re being consumed by the dark._

“I DON’T WANT TO CALM DOWN!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tak put his hand on her shoulder and she threw  it off. “ _Don’t_ touch me!” Wilhu ran out of the study and stopped as she came face to face with her mother. Wilhu spun on her heels and ran for the balcony. She vaulted over it and fell to the ground below.

 

         Wilhu broke her fall with the force and ran away from her parent’s apartment. She turned corner after corner, letting her anger pump her legs faster and faster. She came to a stop when the sidewalk emptied out into a large square. She fell to her knees and screamed, force lightning cracking around her. She fell forward onto her hands.

“Wilhu…”

“Go away Tak, I don’t want to talk to you.”  
“I’m not Tak.”

Wilhu looked up to see green eyes staring back at her. “Xedth.”

He smiled and helped Wilhu over to a nearby bench.

“How did you find me?”  
“I got a report about someone jumping off a balcony and then running through the city at an impossibly fast speed. I figured it was you, but I’ve never seen a Jedi create force lightning.”

“We’re not supposed to be able to do it, but I’m…” She trailed off and looked around, making sure everyone was out of earshot. “Can I trust you?” Xedth nodded and took of his helmet, his auburn hair glowing in the orange sunset. Wilhu’s eyes widened as her vision flashed through her mind. _It’s already coming true._ She shook her head, “I’m being taught by more than Master Lehpa, I don’t know who they are, all they’ve told me is that their name is Nobody. But who ever  they are, they’re teaching me to walk in limbo. To live in the gray area of the force instead of strictly the light or dark. That’s how I learned force lightning, I guess.”

Xedth nodded, kindness glowing in his emerald eyes, “So you’re training as a Gray Jedi, does Master Lehpa know?”

“No!” Wilhu shouted. She covered her mouth when she saw Xedth flinch. She took a deep breath and continued in a softer tone. “Master Lehpa can _never_ know. If anyone else finds out about Nobody, I'll be kicked out of the Order.”

Xedth nodded, understanding flickering in his eyes. He pulled his fingers across his lips to signify zipping them shut. He locked them and threw the key away. Wilhu chuckled, comfortably sinking back into the friendship that she had forgotten.

“This might sound weird… I don’t remember you, but I know, deep down, that I can trust you more than myself.” He gave her a tight smile, sadness flickering through his eyes.

“I remember you…  I could never forget you.” He played with his hands as he looked at the setting sun. “I only have a couple memories from when I was little. The oldest one was when my family was exiled and the guard dropped me off with Tak and Peyma. All I could feel that day was fear and sadness. The next one is the day you were born. I was only six years old, but I knew that you were going to be the most important person in my life. Then there’s the one when you lifted me up in the air.”   
Wilhu gasped. “That’s the only memory I have of you!”

He smiled, “Have you seen the picture in Tak’s study?”

Wilhu nodded, her eyes growing dark once again.

Xedth continued talking, trying to move away from the sensitive topic of Tak Leh’ke, but utterly failing. “There’s one memory that’s worse than the day that my family was exiled. The day that the Jedi came to take you away. I begged and begged with Master Lehpa to let you stay, but Tak insisted that it would be best for you to leave.

Wilhu clenched her jaw at the mention of her father.  “Of course he tried to stop you…”

Xedth fixed her with a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“He’s the one that sent me to the Jedi. He asked my Master to _lie_ to me and say that she found me while on a mission. He ripped our family apart.”

Wilhu could sense anger and sadness grow in her cousin.

“No, you have to be wrong. Tak loves you, he says that letting you leave was the biggest mistake of his life!”

Wilhu closed her eyes, fighting her own building anger. “He might love me and he might regret me leaving,  but he didn’t _let_ me leave. He _forced_ me.”

Wilhu stood from the bench, sighing as the sun finally sank below the buildings. “Do you know where a hotel is, maybe an Inn?” Xedth stood up, placing his hand on her shoulder. “You can stay with my family and I until you leave or work things out with Tak.”

Wilhu smiled at her cousin and gave him a mighty hug. “Thank you, so much Xedth.”

 

         Wilhu felt a smile grow across her face as she walked into a small apartment. A small girl ran up to Xedth and flung her arms around his midsection.

“Daddy!”

Xedth smiled and scooped the girl up in his arms. “Hi, Baby!”

She squealed as he blew a raspberry on her belly. He moved her to his hip and turned around. “Dia, I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine, Wilhu Leh’ke.”

Dia waved and smiled. “You’re my daddy’s cousin that left to be a Jedi!”

Wilhu felt her heart lighten and she waved back. “Yes I am, Dia. It’s nice to meet you!”

Xedth turned around and walked further into the apartment. “Hon, I’m home and _please_ wear pants this time, we have a guest!”

Wilhu snorted and covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

A man walked out from around a corner and hugged Xedth, “Welcome home, Xed.” Xedth gave him a peck on the lips and the man turned to Wilhu, “You must be the long-lost cousin that Xed won’t stop talking about.” He holds out his hand. “I’m his husband, Zac.” Wilhu pulled Zac into a hug. “It’s so nice to meet you!” The muscular man stiffened before relaxing into the embrace. He pulled back before fixing her with curious brown eyes, “Why aren’t you with Tak and Peyma?”

Wilhu clenched her jaw, steeling her nerves. “I had a _falling out_ with my father today, and I would prefer to not be under the same roof as him right now.”

Zac wrapped his arm around Wilhu’s shoulders, whispering in her ear. “I understand completely. My parents are a pain in the ass too.”

Wilhu cracked a smile and let Zac lead her to a couch. “Do you have anything to change into? Those robes don’t look very comfortable.”

Wilhu looked down at her robes, “Nope, but I find them very comfortable.” She ponders for a moment, “Then again, I’ve never really worn anything other than Jedi robes.”

Zac sat down next to her, curiosity lighting up his eyes. “What’s it like being a Jedi? Aren’t there only like two Mandalorian Jedi?”

Wilhu smiled. “There’s more than two… at least there used to be. I think the others died in the Battle of Geonosis.” Wilhu shut her eyes as she remembered the battle, the countless Jedi and Clone bodies that she had seen scattering the sand covered planet.

“You were at the battle?”

Wilhu nodded. “I led my squad of clone troopers and we destroyed a communications building. One of them was killed and the other lost an arm and leg. I was burned and broke a few ribs.”

“How?”

“We were hit by an Advanced Spider Droid… I’ve heard people talk about the Red Mist. It’s what’s left of a body when it gets blown up. Clutz was there one second and then mist the next. My robes, the parts that weren’t burnt away were covered in him. I continued to fight though.” Wilhu trailed off, before gathering her thoughts. “All I could think about was getting justice for Clutz, he was so innocent and kind. I got the injured clone on the drop ship and destroyed that damn spider droid. Blackout tried to convince me to get on the drop ship, but all I could think about was destroying as many droids as possible. I joined my master’s company and fought with them until I collapsed. Master Lehpa was about ready to kill me if my injuries didn’t.”

“It sounds like Master Lehpa and you are close.”

Wilhu nodded. “She’s like a mother to me. I love her more than my own mother and I hate that Tak made her lie to me”

Zac put his hand on her knee before standing up. “I’m sorry to ditch you, but I’m in the middle of cooking dinner. I’m sure Xed wouldn’t mind to chat. He loves you so much, even more than Vera.”

Wilhu put her hand over Zac’s “Vera?”

Zac clenched his jaw. “You need to talk to Xed. I shouldn’t be the one to tell you. He’s in his study down the hall.” He gave her a small smile before walking into the kitchen.

 

         Wilhu knocked on the door to Xedth’s study before walking in. The study itself was rather small but, the arrangement of furniture made it seem bigger. Xedth was sitting at a plasteel desk, working on a datapad. He looked up and pushed the datapad away.

“Wilhu, can I help you with anything?” He motioned to a chair and she pulled it over to his desk before sitting in it.

“Who is Vera?”

“She’s your younger sister.” He turned around a picture frame from the top of his desk. “That’s her.”

Wilhu picked up the picture, studying the woman in it. She had the same light-brown skin as Wilhu but her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were dark green, almost like a combination of Tak’s gray eyes and Peyma’s emerald eyes.

“Why did they never tell me that I have a sister? Can I see her?”

Xedth shook his head. “She’s off world right now.”

Wilhu stood, “Where is she?”

Xedth shrugged. “She’s a freighter pilot and in the middle of a shipment, but she’s supposed to be back in a few days.”

Wilhu nodded. “I need to make a call, is there a room for me to use?”

Xed nodded and stood from his desk. “You can have our guest room while you’re here. I’ll lead you to it.”

Wilhu followed Xedth further down the hall to a room only slightly bigger than Xedth’s study. He smiled at her before walking back to the kitchen. Wilhu sat down on the full bed and called her master on the comlink.

“Wilhu, are you okay. I could feel a massive disturbance in the force after you hung up earlier.”

 _That was probably me…_ “I’m okay Master, I just got in an argument with my father. I’m staying with Xedth and his family for now. I can’t even stand to be under the same roof as Tak right now.”

“Wilhu, I’m sorry for lying to you all of these years.”

“Master, it’s not your fault. You were just following my father’s wishes, besides you told me the truth when I truly needed it. I’m not mad at you, I love you.”

She Master Lehpa sigh before answering. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you. I love you too, Wilhu.”

Wilhu felt her lips crack into a massive smile while warmth spread through her body, chasing out the residual coldness from earlier.

“Did he ever tell you that I have a sister?”

“No, what’s your sister’s name?’  
“Vera, she’s a freighter pilot.”

“Is she on Mandalore? It would be a shame if you traveled all the way to Mandalore only to miss her.”  
“She’s in the middle of a shipment right now, but she’s supposed to be back in a few days.”

Master Lehpa was silent for a moment. “How are your wounds doing?”

“They’re still pretty bad, Master.”

“Okay, I want you to see a doctor on Mandalore and I don’t want you to return until you are fully healed, Padawan Leh’ke.”

Wilhu felt her smile grow bigger. “I understand, Master Lehpa.”

“Good, I want a daily report on your progress. Be safe and smart Wilhu. I know that these are trying times for you, just don’t forget who you are.”

“I won’t Master. I’ll contact you this time tomorrow night.”

“Goodbye, Wilhu.”

Master Lehpa ended the call and Wilhu put the comlink on the small nightstand. She held her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. _I need to get all of this sorted out before I have to head back to the Temple. I can’t be thinking about family while I’m on a mission, that’ll lead to even more deaths._

She looked up at a knock sounded against the door. “Come in.”

Xedth opened the door and gave her a soft smile. “Dinner’s ready if you’re hungry.”

Wilhu smiled and nodded. “Thank you for letting me know, I’ll be out in  a few minutes.”

He nodded and walked away, the door sliding shut behind him. Wilhu let out another long0 breath, doing her best to gain some composure before heading down to eat.

 

         Two more days passed without any incident. Wilhu would head back to her parent’s apartment during the day when Tak was at work and spend time with her mother, but leave just before he got home and spend the night with at Xed’s. It was during the mid afternoon of Wilhu’s fourth day on Mandalore when a woman walked into the living room while she and Peyma were talking. Peyma stood immediately, a wide smile spreading across her face and deepening the crows feet around her eyes.

“Vera, welcome home!”

The young woman hugged Peyma and started to walk into the living room before seeing Wilhu looking back at her. Wilhu stepped forward, uncertainty shining in her eyes.

“Vera, my name is Wilhu. I’m your older sister.”

Vera gave Wilhu a onceover, nodded and stepped back. Hurt shining in her eyes. “I don’t have an older sister.” Vera turned around, pushed past Peyma and ran out of the door, disappearing into the bustling crowd.

Wilhu stared at where Vera used to be, all of the hopes and dreams that she had built up over the past few days shattering instantly, tearing at the fabric of her soul. She felt a familiar chill grow in her chest as the devastation flowed through her body.

Wilhu’s shoulders dropped and she picked up her cloak before heading for the door. She stopped and without looking at her mother, she said. “Thank you for the past few days, but I’d better be heading back to the temple today. My wounds are healed and my Master would be furious if I stayed longer than allowed. Goodbye, Ma’am, it was nice to meet you.” Wilhu walked out of the apartment and walked to Xedth’s apartment without looking back. Wilhu made it back to Xedth’s apartment without anymore trouble, got her meagre belongings together and left a note on his desk before heading to her ship and taking off.

 

         Wilhu landed at the Jedi Temple and was greeted by a surprised Master Lehpa. “Padawan Leh’ke, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. Did you enjoy visiting your family on Mandalore?”

Wilhu brushed past Master Lehpa. “I don’t have any family on Mandalore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm sorry it was so long between updates but I just haven't been able to write in months. Come scream at me on tumblr @ mountainofschist

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on validation so you should totally leave comments and kudos.


End file.
